Vday's Not so Bad
by SoulofGold
Summary: Kat hates V-day. Simple as that. But can two boys change her mind? One shot KxOCxL You could also concisder this friendship but meh...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kafei or Link, the belong to the Legend of Zelda which belongs to Nintendo. Kat belongs to me.

I hate Valentine's Day but I was bored so I made this. I am aware that it is corny, has plot holes and the characters are pretty much OOC so no need to tell me in a review cause I'll just laugh at ya. Other than that, enjoy.

"Stupid Valentine's day…" Kat grumbled, typing out a new portion of her newest rant. She hated the Hallmark holiday with a passion especially because it made her painfully aware she was alone with only the thoughts of her two crushes haunting her mind. Shaking her head she continued typing, -The woman turned to her captor, bright green eyes filled with tears…- She sighed to herself again.

But the holiday itself was sickening and pointless to her. You could get candy, flowers and cards any time of the year. If you needed a specific day to spend time with a significant other then you had problems. She growled, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, 'Damnit, I've got to stop thinking about this!'

Blowing her black bangs out of her brown eyes she sighed before continuing her typing, not noticing the door to her room opening and two pairs of eyes, one red and one blue, watching her curiously. Their owners quietly crept in and shut the door silently, walking up behind her before the one with blue eyes covered Kat's eyes, making both exclaim, "Guess who!"

Kat flailed for a moment, yelping in shock before she calmed down and started pretending to ponder about the identities of the voices, "Hm… to very lighthearted male voices that somehow got into my room when no one else can… I'd have to say…" she grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled his hands off, spinning around to face them. "Link and Kafei!" Both boys grinned at her and she cheered childishly and playfully, "Hurrah, I'm right!" The three of them collapsed into giggles.

Once they got themselves under control, Link inquired, "Why are you cooped up in your room, Kat-chan?" Kat flushed slightly at the added suffix. She had only allowed the two of them to add '-chan' to her name because she thought it was too girly and she was a tomboy so she didn't like many girly things. They were an exception only because she liked them. Yes, the imagination master (or mistress since she's a girl) had crushes on the two boys before her.

Frowning at the question she sighed before answering, "Cause it's V-day and I hate it." The 12-year-old girl wrinkled her nose in distaste; unaware of how both boys thought she looked cute like that. Utterly clueless about a lot of things, Kat had no idea that both Kafei and Link liked her but never fought about it. They knew about each other's feelings and were willing to share… if she didn't mind of course. Which is why they were there now.

"Well instead of staying here any longer, you're coming with us!" Kafei announced before he and Link grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the room, her yelping and protesting. 'Why me?' Kat sighed as she calmed down, letting the boys pull her out of the house into the frigid February cold.

She was practically dragged down the street until her line of vision was obscured by red, pink and white. 'What the…?' She blanched, looking around her, disturbed and confused by the decorations and why the hell she was brought here. 'A V-day festival, but why…?' she looked at the two who were smiling at her confused expression. "Come on! Since we're here let's have fun!" both boys said cheerfully and she once again found herself being dragged along.

Hours of games, rides and other stuff later Kat found herself sitting between the to boys, looking up at the sky as fireworks start blasting off in the sky, illuminating the darkened sky with bright reds, pinks and whites. Kat sighed silently before closing her eyes smiling slightly, having enjoyed the hectic but fun day. Both boys glanced at each other and nodded in agreement, smiling mischievously.

Kat's eyes snapped open in shock when she felt both of them kiss her cheeks simultaneously. A deep blush flooded her face as they pulled away and smiled warmly at her. "Happy Valentine's day, Kat-chan! We love you!" they exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Kat was speechless for a few moments before she got her bearings together and she smiled softly, her blush deepening, "Thank you guys… I love you too."

As the three-way couple looked up at the finale of the fireworks and as she snuggled closer to the two who blushed slightly and smiled a little more, Kat thought to herself, 'Valentine's day isn't so bad after all…'


End file.
